


When The King's Away...

by IcyShyGuy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Mad King Ryan, little gav, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the King steps out of the room for a little while; cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The King's Away...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsweetsweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweetsweetsweetie).



> credit to SweetSweetSweetie and anon for thinking of this. (a question and answer)
> 
> anonymous said:
> 
> The whole king Gavin/king Ryan made me think of mad uncle Ryan. Like the mad king was never dethroned, he just left for 20 minutes and mini Gav climbed on the throne and pretends to be king until Ryan gets back
> 
> That’s so cute! Mini King Gavin with a crown that’s clearly too big, but everyone humors him for the time being. At least he’s creative in what he orders his subjects to do.

My Uncle Ryan is a king. Often called a mad king but I’ve never seen him angry so the title doesn’t make a whole lot of sense. He brought me to his castle when my parents were blown up by creepers and I’ve been here for a couple months now.

Today I saw Uncle Ryan leaving the throne room without his crown. I found this to be quite odd. Suddenly an idea came to me. I wandered into the room, and found uncle’s crown. I climbed up onto his throne and put the crown on; one side of it fell to my ear and covered an eye.

I heard someone come into the room, I panicked for a moment but it was only Jack, Uncle’s advisor.

Jack asked “what are you doing, Gavin?” with some irritation.

“I just wanted to know what it would be like…” I said uncomfortably.

“Well… you can’t be a king without people to rule.” Jack said slyly.

I looked at him with confusion, but he simply held up a index finger for me to wait a moment as he left the room.

* * *

 

Jack came back later with the head butler Geoff, the head knight Michael, a footman named Ray, and the head Maid Lindsay.

“What does our King want this fine day?” Geoff asked

I smiled at them. “First one to make a book shelf wins.”

* * *

 

Sometime later, while doing a cake eating race, Uncle Ryan came back to the throne room.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked tersely.

We all tensed up at the same time.

“We… uh… were doing some uh… fun little challenges that Gavin came up with.” Ray stuttered out.

“I see… Like what?” Ryan considered for a moment.

“Well, one of them is making a wooden sculpture out of different wood structures.” Lindsay said.

“He is very creative with his ideas” Michael added.

“I see.” Ryan said, “And May I partake, my liege?”

I smiled and nodded

“You may Uncle.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this.  
> this idea was so cute that i had to do it!


End file.
